


Can't Keep Your Hands To Yourself

by i_like_5sos



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Play, Edgeplay, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sub Ashton Irwin, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_5sos/pseuds/i_like_5sos
Summary: For your birthday, you only want one thing: to try dominating Ashton in the bedroom.
Relationships: Ashton Irwin & Reader, Ashton Irwin/You, Boyfriend/Girlfriend
Kudos: 11





	Can't Keep Your Hands To Yourself

You feel Ashton’s grip on your thigh tighten as you try to focus on your conversation with Luke. Your body tenses as his fingers begin to dance towards your inner thigh, and you can’t help but clench your jaw at the way it feels. It takes everything in you to ignore the game he’s playing with you and to keep your birthday dinner PG. Luke, however, can see right through your pretense. He’s stopped talking and is now eyeing you up and down, letting out a soft chuckle and shaking his head before turning his attention to the conversation Calum and Michael are having to give you and Ashton a moment ‘alone’ at the table you all shared.

With the break in conversation Luke had provided you, you turn your full attention to Ashton, who seemed overjoyed to have it.

“Hi baby.” He says softly as his fingertips continue to softly tickle the skin of your inner thigh.

“Ashton-“ you start.

He looks at you with fiery eyes hidden behind an innocent façade.

“You look so good in your new dress tonight.” He says before leaning in “I can’t wait to rip it off you later.” He whispers, breath hot on your ear.

You squirm in your seat -overly aware of his slow traveling fingers-, trying to regain your composure.

“Babe. You promised.” You say quietly, as to not draw any more attention than Ashton’s antics already had.

It’s true, he had promised… about five times now. Each time had been spoiled by his own inability to control himself. Tonight was going to be the night. No matter what. It was your birthday and the only thing you wanted from Ashton was to dominate him in bed. Nothing too serious though, you just wanted to see what it was like to be the one in control for once, and -to be fair- he did agree to it about a month ago when you had proposed to first try it out. It had been going well, until he ended up being too turned on to keep his cool (or his hands to himself) and took over. The same story applies for the three separate times since then. But tonight was going to be the night. You had a plan, and no amount of birthday dinner distractions would change it.

“I don’t think I’ll be able resist. You just look so… hot.” His hand inches further up your thigh and squeezes you again as he uses his free hand to cup the side of your face, “Maybe we could just try tomorrow instead…” he then begins to leans in to kiss you “or maybe next week.”

You pull away from him before his lips can touch yours and you swat at his lower hand. He pulls it away instinctively and sighs.

“I guess tonight works.” He says before smirking and settling for a quick kiss to your cheek.

[…]

As you shut the front door to your apartment behind you, you feel Ashtons hands snaking around your waist, pulling you into him. You turn around and kiss him deeply, the two of you fumbling to kick off your shoes. As your kiss deepens further, you feel yourself losing your confidence in taking control for the night, ready to succumb to the strong grip of the man holding the small of your back. Trying to regain your courage, you break the kiss to take him by the hand and lead him to your bedroom.

After the two of you enter your room, you once again find yourself entangled in Ashton’s arms. His hands wandering around you, exploring the curves of your body as if it were their first time touching you. His lips trace around your neck, kissing and nibbling at your skin as you being to work on the buttons of his shirt. The loss of his embrace is short- but not short enough- as he slides the shirt off his arms and down his back, leaving it on the floor between him and the bed.

“Come'ere you.” He smirks at the obvious neediness residing on your face as he sits down on the edge of the bed before he pulls you between his legs and his arms engulf you again.

You lean down and wrap your arms around his neck, kissing him deeply as he makes quick work of the zipper on the back of your dress. As your dress falls to the floor, his hands begin to gently graze against the skin of your back. You feel his breath hitch against your lips in his realization of your lack of bra or panties.

“Fuck” he breathes against your lips before forcefully pulling your body against his.

You feel Ashton grab a handful of hair and pull your head back, exposing your neck as he continues to kiss and nip at your skin, making you weak in the knees. You feel you position of power slipping away once again as you soak in a few more seconds of bliss before placing a hand on his chest and gently pushing him back. His eyes open and you read the confusion on his face. Before he can speak, you stand back up and quickly reestablish your footing.

“Ash” You say and shoot him a knowing look.

“This might be harder than I thought” he replies sheepishly before laughing and running his hand though his black curls. “You sure I can’t change your mind?” He asks, reaching out for your waist.

You take a step back, Ashton’s hand just missing you.

“No, no. This is happening tonight.” You turn your attention to your bedside table and walk towards it. “I actually bought something that could make things easier for you.”

“Easier for me?” He lets out a laugh and gestures towards the table, “Well, let’s see it then.”

You glance at him once more before opening the drawer and pulling out the shining silver handcuffs you had bought last week on a whim while at the mall. As you pull them out you look back at Ashton- his mouth agape and pants suddenly a lot tighter.

“I-fuck that’s so hot”. He says as he instinctively begins to palm himself over his pants.

“Go lay down.” You say as you then grab a condom from the drawer and toss it onto the pillow next to Ashton who had found his way to the head of the bed. 

“Hey now.” You warn as he reaches for the condom.

“What?” He asks, confused once again.

“We’re not ready for that just yet. There’s something else you need to put on first.” You chuckle as you climb up the bed and crawl over his body, only to pause and settle straddling his stomach. You shoot him a wary smile at him and wait.

His hands find their way to your thighs once again as he begins running his fingertips along your smooth skin, ever so slowly inching towards your inner thighs.

“Kiss me first” He says, eyeing you down and giving a quick glance to the small silver chain hanging out of your right hand.

You lean down and slightly adjust yourself to kiss him softly. He begins to deepen the kiss as you feel his hands moving across your skin, one sliding up your thigh and making its way to your hip, gripping hard and pushing you back so you’re rested on his bulge, before his hand continues past your hip and settles on your ass, squeezing it in appreciation. The other hand leaves your skin completely to entangle itself in your hair once again. You grind down against his willing hips as you respond to the feeling of his large hands taking control of your body without trying. The two of you continue to grind against one another as Ashton’s hands tug and squeeze at you. Just as you feel him begin to try to turn you over you sit up and shake your head and hit him softly on the chest.

“You and your damn hands!” You laugh.

“What are you gonna do about them?” He shoots you a devilish grin, flashing his dimples at you and plants a swift smack to your ass. You jump in response and let out a yelp.

Your eyes narrow and you lay out your hand to him. He looks up at you and lets go of your hair, placing his hand in yours. Ashton watches eagerly as you snap the handcuff onto his wrist. He then shifts his body with you on it lower onto the bed and groans slightly at the friction your body causes against him. As lean over his face to pull the free handcuff through your headboard, you can’t help but take a moment to admire the shine of the silver next to the small heart tattoo on his wrist before you feel another swift smack against your ass.

“Ashton!” You yell out and look down to see his cheeky grin.

“You expect me to have a face full of your tits and not react? I may be strong, but I’m not that strong.” He licks his lips as he looks back down to your chest.

“Other hand.” You demand before he has anymore bright ideas.

He obliges and you quickly wrap the cuff around his second wrist, listening for the telling click. Once fastened in, you sit up and look down at Ashton.

“You okay?” You ask softly.

He nods.

“Same safe words?” You ask.

“Yes babe, yellow and red… I doubt you’ll be hearing them tonight though.” He says eyeing you up and down playfully before settling back on your eyes with a more serious look. “I trust you darling.”

“And I, you.” You smile softly and give him one last kiss before you tug slightly on his lip with your teeth. He groans softly and you watch as his eyes slowly open to meet yours, giving you the go-ahead.

You slowly then begin to crawl further up his body and stop to hover over his head. You tuck your calves under his elevated arms for a better position before lowering yourself over his mouth, feeling his hot breath hitting your core. As soon as the connection is made, your hands quickly find their way into his hair. His tongue rapidly exploring the most intimate part of your body in the only way it can. He trails his tongue along your folds, slipping into your core quickly, sending a wave of pleasure up your spine. He then works his way up to your most sensitive spot, and laps at it a few times before sucking deeply into you. You cry out in ecstasy as your left hand leaves his hair and grips tightly onto the headboard just above where his were secured. As he continues, you begin to feel his technique becoming sloppy and you notice his body moving slightly beneath you. You look over your shoulder to see him trying to gain the smallest bit of friction from his pants and you tisk softly at him, lifting yourself off his mouth and sitting at the top of his chest.

“Whatcha doin down there?” you say gesturing towards his tenting pants.

“Nothing baby… Now come back, I’m still hungry.” He says, nodding his head back slightly in encouragement to continue.

“Oh no no. Ashton Irwin, are you trying to get off without my permission?” You scold.

“I would never.” He says unconvincingly.

“Need I remind you of who’s got the keys to your handcuffs?” You say, leaning back up to tug on the silver chain binding his hands together.

In response you’re met with a sharp pain in your thigh and you look down to see Ashton’s teeth biting down into you. You quickly use the hand that was still softly entangled in his hair to grip and yank his head back quickly by it. He releases your thigh and left out a sharp hiss as you lean in close to his damp face.

“I’m the boss tonight.” You say with power in your voice. “Now finish it up so I can really test out the resistance on these things.” You say pulling at his wrist.

“Yes Ma’am.” He says with an edge to his voice, eagerly licking his lips.

You don’t know whether it’s the sight of his tongue against his slightly raw lips, the tone of his voice when calling you Ma’am, or a combination of the two, but you feel a tight pull in your core and know you won’t last much longer.

You reposition yourself over his face once again and inhale sharply at the power he puts into pleasing you. As he continues, you feel your orgasm build. You reach up for his hands, interlace your fingers into his, and lean forward to rest your head below your hands for a better angle. He picks up the pace and squeezes your hands as he feels your body begin to tense above him. Your body contracts as you feel his teeth gently graze against you, setting off your orgasm. The room spins around you as you grind down against him, his intensity meeting yours in determination to give you the best high he could from his current position. You rest on him for a moment or two as you come down and feel him lick you clean, sending waves of pleasure throughout your body again.

Once he finishes and you can finally manage moving again, you quickly untangle your legs from below his arms and settle back on his stomach.

“Good job baby.” You praise and kiss him on the forehead.

“Oh no, I don’t think so babe. A performance that good deserves at least a steamy make out session.” He smirks before puckering his lips.

“I’d rate that an A minus at best.” You joke and laugh at the fake look disappointment on his face, before leaning in and kissing him softly and using part of the blanket under Ashton to wipe off the remaining traces of you on his face.

You then descend from his stomach to the bed and turn your attention to his belt buckle. You undo it swiftly before following suit with his button and finally the zipper. He bucks up unintentionally at the minor friction and you raise your eyebrow at him. You watch as a slight reddening occurs in his cheeks.

“You want me that badly?” You coo, batting your eyes.

You watch as he licks along his teeth and sighs, shaking his head.

“You’re a tease.” He says, dropping his head back and looking at the ceiling.

“You love it.” You say softly before ripping down his pants and boxers down in one swift pull.

He inhales sharply as his length slaps against his stomach. You chuckle softly before leaning forward and lifting his head back up to look at you.

“Spit.” You order with you hand under his mouth.

He complies and you return to your previous position on the bed, grabbing hold of his always impressive length. You hear his breathing hitch and see his head fall back again as you begin to give him the attention he’s been craving since the moment he saw you in your new dress when he picked you up for dinner.

His body responds eagerly to every stroke you lay against his skin. He moans loudly as you rub your fingers along the slit at his tip, feeling his warm liquids and using them to trace the bulging vein on the underside of his length. You smirk to yourself with pride as you watch him get closer and closer to unraveling beneath you, moaning your name along with the occasional pleas for his release. Just when you see he can’t take anymore, you stop and his head shoots up, eyes wild.

“Hi baby.” you say in the same tone he had used at the restaurant, waving at him.

He growls in response and thrashes his arms, trying to get out of his cuffs. You watch as he quickly admits defeat and looks back to you with pleading eyes.

“Well worth the money.” You shake your head and laugh. “Though, it doesn’t seem like you’re ready to listen yet, so looks like you’ll just have to keep waiting then.”

He lets out a forfeiting sigh at the familiar tactic he’s used on you many times.

You lean into him again, this time you hold a finger to his chin and pull down. He opens his mouth in compliance and you slide you fingers in.

“Clean these off for me” You say as you drape a leg over his chest.

You sit like this while he cleans himself off your hand before you hold it out in front of yourself to examine it, looking at the back and then the front. You nod in appreciation and lean in to kiss him softly.

As you pull away, he keeps his head up, watching for your next move. You take this as your cue to spread out your other leg, resting it against the star tattoo on the back of his arm. You lock eyes with him as you take your dampened hand and bring it to your core. You begin to trace small circles around your most sensitive spot and moan softly, refusing to break the eye contact you hold with Ashton. You continue hold the eye contact as you slide your fingers into your entrance and curve them up to hit your sweet spot, you can’t help but think about how much better his fingers would feel inside of you and reluctantly close your eyes at the thought of him filling you. Your free hand makes its way to your breast and you play with your nipple, squeezing and twisting it in the same way he has done so many times. You throw your head back, lost in the fantasy of Ashton Irwin. When you bring yourself to open your eyes again, you’re met with a needy-eyed man watching your hand move gracefully around yourself the ways he would. You moan at the site.

“Please-” You hear him beg softly. “I need you. Baby… please.”

The pure lust for you in his eyes and the soft pleads are enough to set you off, so you quickly stop before you hit your point of no return. You pull your legs under you as you lean forward to kiss him passionately, holding both sides of his face in an attempt to bring you closer together. Finally, you break away to reach for the condom still sitting on the pillow next to him. You guide the package to his mouth and he knowingly bites down and works with you to tear it open. He spits the foil onto the bed and keenly watches as you take the condom and slowly begin to slide it down his shaft. You hear the sweet sound of his soft moan at the contact of your hand and you bite your lip. He bucks against your touch and you pull your hand away leaving the condom half unrolled.

“Don’t move.” You order and then wait for him to nod and sigh before continuing.

Once finished, you quickly position yourself over him and look up to his face as you slowly begin to sink onto him. As you easily adjust to the familiar feeling of being around him, he swiftly thrusts deep into you, hitting your sweet spot, sending a cry of pleasure out of your lips. As you feel him pull back in preparation for another thrust, you take the opportunity to quickly smack his chest.

“I said don’t move.” You barked.

“I-baby… fine” he mumbles and does his best to relax himself underneath you.

You watch him try to focus on anything else as you sit there with him inside of you for a minute, enjoying the site of his anticipation building, before you being to move on him again. You grind against him as the two of you moan loudly at the union you both had been craving. You lean forward into your favourite angle once again, feeling him hit your sweet spot even better than before. With your face this close to his you can’t resist entangling your hand into his messy locks yet again and distractedly kiss him as your body smashes against his.

Just as you feel your pleasure about to peak, you slow your bounces and leave his lips, moving to his ear.

“We both know I’m not going to last much longer, so how about you show me what you’re made of and maybe I’ll let you use the handcuffs on me tomorrow night.” You whisper against him with heavy breath.

He doesn’t hesitate in responding to your request as you feel him thrust deep into you, hitting against you in the best way again and again. You bury your head into his crook of his neck as your orgasm crashes over you, causing you to see stars in the back of your eyelids.

He continues to softly thrust into you throughout your orgasm and, finally once it passes, you slide off of him and the look in his eyes is unreadable.

“Baby…” he pleads as he watches you climb to the edge the bed.

You don’t respond as you grab the handcuff key and return to him, unlocking one of his wrists.

“Get up. We’re trading positions.” You order.

You decided he deserves to finish in his favourite position for playing along so well. His face lights up at the realization that you’re finally releasing him from the cuffs. He quickly trades places with you and grips the headboard as he pushes your legs apart with his knees before he lines up with your entrance once again. He pauses against you as he hears the familiar click of the cuffs, looking up and seeing you’ve locked him in one last him, giving him a soft smirk and a quick shrug.

You hear him begin to grumble about it but watch as he seemingly decides his need for you overpowers his need to be in control at this moment.

“Kiss me and show me how much you love me baby.” You say softly, giving him permission to finally hit his release, and lean up to meet his lips.

Happy to have the smallest bit of control, he gives you a quick kiss and thrusts into your overly stimulated body as he quickly chases his overdue high.

In no time at all you feel your third orgasm of the night crash over you. Your head falls against the bed as you hear him release a deep moan before calling out your name as he hits his high while pushing you through yours.

Once finished, he sinks heavily onto your chest as you tiredly reach up and unlock the cuffs. He rubs his wrists and smiles against you before propping himself up and kissing you softly.

“Well, happy birthday to you.” He chuckles and rolls next to you.

The two of you lay there panting softly in unison with smiles plastered across your faces before Ashton picks up the cuffs and examines them.

“You know, I bet these will look lovely on you.” He smirks and leans in to kiss you.


End file.
